Not Really Boring
by Megadaydreamer166
Summary: Set between seasons 3 and 4. A new girl moves in on Bannerman Road, and she's not really looking for normal in her life. Mix in Sarah Jane and her adventures, add a little bit of teenage emotion, stir until you can't tell what's what, grease the deadly situations with some technical talent, and bake in an oven at 'what do we do' and you have nice and hot Not Really Boring pie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It wasn't long after the Rakweed incident that Rani moved away. She didn't want to, but Mr. Chandra got offered an excellent job in West Yorkshire that he would have been a fool to pass by. Mrs. Chandra didn't like the idea of moving her florists shop, Blooming Lovely, again but she had promised when they had gotten married that she would support her husband through whatever life threw their way. Even so, she had found a wonderful new location for her shop, and was excited because there was only one other florist in the area, thus making lighter competition.

Rani didn't like the idea of leaving, but it was hard to push against her parents when they had been so good to her, so she sat back and tried to look at the bright side. Luke and Clyde were slightly less optimistic, because what were the chances that they would find someone else to go on these adventures with them? Of course, they had felt this way when Maria had left, but in a way things turned out okay, but for this kind of thing to happen a third time was highly unlikely. Then again, the universe thrives on unlikely.

The house on Bannerman Road sat empty for about two months, even though the "For Sale" sign had long been covered with another sign declaring that someone had bought the house. Every day Luke and Clyde would look over at the house and its empty rooms, and wonder what kind of people would move in.

One day about a week later, Clyde was walking down the street to see Luke and Sarah Jane. He looked over at what he came to know as the empty house and saw three vans parked outside. There was a portable stereo sitting on the ground playing some music that he had never heard before, and a small huddle of people talking. He took a moment to observe them, but kept walking when they broke apart and started to unload the vans and put things in the house.

"Hey Clyde," Luke called from the end of his driveway. Clyde looked over and approached is slightly strange friend. "Who do you think they are?"

Clyde was going to answer that he hadn't had a chance to really look yet, but something, or rather someone, caught their eye.

She was small, only about 5 feet, give or take a few inches, with long midnight black hair and tanned skin that just screamed South American. She was slim, but looked slightly muscular, especially when she picked up two large moving boxes without looking like she was struggling. Her back was straight like she had been taught excessively to keep good posture, and the shorts she was wearing showed off tan legs. The two boys couldn't make out her face very well, but they thought they would save that for later.

While the strangers continued to move things into the house, Luke and Clyde decided to go and tell Sarah Jane that someone had finally moved in.

Sarah Jane upon hearing the news looked out her window at the new people. There was now a man on a motorcycle stopping at the house and handing the keys to the girl they saw before. Sarah Jane didn't pay much attention to the man, but rather the girl. For some reason, to her, she seemed familiar. It was hard to say because of the many faces she had seen in her life, but the feeling wouldn't leave her.

"Perhaps we should go over and say hello," she suggested. She looked at the boys and saw the timid looks on their faces. "Then again, we can wait until the morning."

* * *

On the other side of the street the girl they were wondering about before was settling her things into what would now be her room, but was previously home to Rani, and Maria before her. Boxes filled the space and her unmade bed sat in the corner.

"Be careful with that," she said to the two boys carrying her bookshelf into the room. They nodded and set it down gently.

"Come on Rosa, we still have one more van to unload." Rosa nodded and followed the boys to the front of the house to make another trip of boxes.

In Rosa's mind this was all a dream. Yes, for a long time she had wanted to move to London, but now that it was happening, she couldn't think of another place she wouldn't want to be. Everything was so much different then she was used to and it made her want to curl up into a ball and hide. She would have to, but she had been taught to keep her head up and not let anything get to her emotionally.

She wanted to say she missed her brothers, but she couldn't. She wanted to say she missed the overcrowded streets and staple attitude that comes with living in New York, but she couldn't. Most of all she wanted to scream cry and just be sad that she was so far away from a majority of her family, but her mother wouldn't allow it. She even missed the bored expression on George Washington's face when she looked at her money.

"Come on Yankee, lighten up. Everything will be fine once you settle in," Henry said to her, his native London accent much different than her own.

"I'm sure once mom gets here, things will be a little easier. For now though, I want to pout, because she won't let me when she comes." Rosa lifted another box while she spoke to her friend.

Henry was an old friend of Rosa and her mother. When they found out that they would be moving to the area, they asked Henry to help them get settled. So now, Rosa was here with him starting to unpack the house, while her mother finished up some things back in New York.

"Hey, everything will be alright. Just wait and see." Henry patted her shoulder and went inside with some more boxes.

Rosa looked across the street at a big house with a small car in the driveway, imagining what kind of people lived in there.

"I just hope this place isn't boring."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rosa hated mornings. It's just that simple. Any time before 9:30 was too early in her opinion and no one would convince her any differently. Needless to say when someone was knocking on the door at 8:45, she wasn't very happy.

Rosa rolled out of the sleeping bag she had placed on top of her mattress because her sheets were still packed. She threw on a baggy hoodie over her oversized t-shirt, hopefully disguising the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. She rubbed her eyes a little bit and popped a stick of gum in her mouth before she went to answer the door.

The door swung open and in honesty, Luke had never really seen anyone like her. Up close she was so much more beautiful than he thought. She had pink, full lips, a small nose and beautiful jade green eyes surrounded by long lashes. For a second Luke forgot to breathe, but his mother's voice brought him back into focus.

"Hello, my name is Sarah Jane Smith and this is my son Luke. We live across the road and wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." The girl smiled them with a tired expression.

"Forgive me I don't mean to be rude, but jetlag is messing with me. Come in, my name is Rosa Gonzales." She stepped out of the way and let the two into her house.

Sarah Jane handed the plate of muffins she brought to the teen and stepped over the threshold. Rosa could tell that they knew the house. They moved as if they were sure of all the walls and hallways, knowing where all the rooms were, but moving as if they expected things to be in certain spots.

"Would you like some coffee, or tea? Thankfully I unpacked that last night," Rosa asked lightly. Sara Jane accepted the offer and Rosa moved about the kitchen making the coffee with practiced ease.

"Rosa you seem a little young to be living on your own," Sarah Jane observed.

Rosa handed Sarah Jane her coffee and Luke a cup of "Spanish Coffee" which was mostly heated milk, and sat down with her own cup. She had spit out her gum and took a sip of the hot liquid.

"Ms. Smith…"

"Please dear, call me Sarah Jane," she interrupted.

"Sarah Jane, thank you for your concern, but in fact I don't live here alone. A friend of my mother's is staying with me while she finishes some business in New York. He's just not here right now," Rosa explained.

Sarah Jane was going to reply when a shrill whine interrupted her. Rosa set down her cup and ripped open one of the still-packed boxes. At the same time Sarah Jane's watch beeped. While Rosa was digging through the box, Sarah Jane flipped open her watch and checked the scanner. It detected alien technology.

"Sugar!" Rosa cut her finger on something in the box. She pulled out the offending item and turned it off. "Sorry about that, it just goes off sometimes."

Sarah Jane's smile was a little more forced now, and Rosa could tell. She stuck the cut finger in her mouth and quickly observed the two sitting at her kitchen table. She then had an idea.

Rosa grabbed the item that had been beeping and set it on the table. It looked like a cross between a rock and a porcupine. Luke recognized it as an alien device that was slightly similar to a Wi-Fi modem, but he didn't say anything. Sarah Jane recognized it as well, but she tried to keep her face calm.

"I know you know what this is, you can't fool me that easily," Rosa said.

Luke picked up the object and messed with it for a moment. He set it down again. Rosa raised her eyebrow, as if asking for an explanation.

"It was set so that any alien technology would cause it to go off. I turned off that setting so that only technology that posed a threat would trigger it," Luke explained.

"Why?"

"Because if you're going to live across from us; it would be going off all the time." Rosa looked in his eyes. Warm brown met jade and something that Luke had never really felt before made his stomach flip.

Sarah Jane was not happy. It wasn't because of the girl in front of her. It wasn't because of her son. It was because of the situation he got them into with Rosa. She didn't know the girl and was more than a little skeptical of her, and Luke just admitted that they have alien technology in the vicinity without understanding who sat before them. She was disappointed in a way, because she thought she had taught the boy better.

Rosa on the other hand was quite happy. While she loved New York with all her heart, she couldn't deny some of the problems she had due to her involvement in alien activity, and the high population of people in the area. Not that it was much different in London, but it was more spread out here. She was just happy that she wasn't going to have to keep this locked up inside her room and hope her mother never found it. She could finally get a few things off her chest.

Luke finally, was in that in between state. He wasn't sure if he should be happy that it wouldn't just be him and Clyde on the teenage spectrum anymore, or not as happy due to the stern look on his mother's face and the undeniable feeling that he was replacing Rani and Maria simultaneously. In truth he could never really do such a thing, but he didn't actually realize that at the time.

"So Luke, tell me, do you know any good shops around here?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I think out of all three of us, you're the only one that wants to be here."

* * *

A/N: I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. Let me know what you think? Big thank you to Mystic Lover of the fairytale, you're message gave me motivation! Love and Hugs for everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luke was taken aback by Rosa's blunt words, but found himself agreeing with her nonetheless. His mother had gone stiff, which was very unlike her, and Rosa's smirk seemed fake.

"Come Luke, we must be going now," Sarah Jane said curtly. Luke set down the nearly empty mug of coffee, which to his surprise he liked, and followed his mother out. Rosa stood and walked them to the door.

"Well Rosa, like I said, welcome to the neighborhood, and I hope you like it here." Sarah Jane's words were polite, but her tone was suspicious. She didn't trust the new girl yet, and her obvious knowledge of alien existence made her all the more wary. She had learned one way or another that not everyone who knew about aliens was there to protect the earth.

"I'm sure I will. Thank you for the muffins. Goodbye Luke and thank you for adjusting my scanner. Have a good day," Rosa called. Sarah Jane gave her a tight lipped smile, while Luke sent her a genuine one. Rosa smile back at the both of them and closed the door.

Rosa spent the day unpacking her house. Her mother had wanted it all ready by the time she got there next week, and Rosa knew better than to go against her mother.

Sarah Jane one the other hand; spent the day trying to learn who this mysterious girl was. Luke helped as well, but his motives were quite different.

"Mr. Smith what can you tell me about a Rosa Gonzales?" Sarah Jane asked after the computer's usual fanfare and emersion from the wall.

"I assume you mean the girl who just moved in across the street." Mr. Smith's electronic voice replied. A picture and a file appeared on the screen. "Rosa Gonzales; 16 years old and has her high school diploma. She has no record of arrest or even getting into trouble. The New York Police Department does have a file on her though. Apparently she had gone missing for 3 months, but reappeared as if nothing happened. She said she wasn't kidnapped, nor did she say who she was with."

"Mr. Smith, can you tell us anything about alien activity and the location of Rosa? She seemed to know something about it, maybe she was involved somehow," Luke reasoned. Mr. Smith searched the data base and came up empty handed. Any known alien activity usually happened when Rosa wasn't around.

Luke looked at the screen and hand an idea. "Mr. Smith, can you cross-reference Rosa's location with suspected alien activity?"

Mr. Smith combed through the information he had access to, which was quite a bit, and came up with much different results than before.

"It seems that suspected alien activity and Rosa's presence go hand in hand. Miss Gonzales appears to be right where the activity is suspected to be, but before it's confirmed, it vanishes."

Sarah Jane took in this information. Perhaps she was quick to judge, but at the same time she was still cautious. Just because there was alien activity doesn't mean it was hostile. Could this girl be hostile instead?

"Luke, I'm not sure about this girl. I don't want you to get too close to her before we know more." Luke looked up from the paper he was writing on, and furrowed his brow.

"Why?"

"Because we don't know anything and I have an uneasy feeling about her," Sarah Jane reasoned.

Luke still didn't understand. They didn't know much about Maria or Rani before they became a part of the team. Then again, they just kind-of stumbled into it. In his mind, Rosa was just like the other two girls except she came with the knowledge of aliens rather than having to figure it out on in the thick of it. He knew that obeying his mother was what he was supposed to do, but he couldn't shake the thought that it wasn't the right thing to do. Nonetheless Luke nodded his understanding of his mother's instructions.

Luke looked out the window at the house across the road. At that moment Rosa came out of the house with a helmet tucked under her arm. As if she felt his gaze, Rosa looked up and waved to the spot where Luke was standing. Luke waved back, unsure as to if she actually saw him or not. Rosa then got on her motorcycle, pulled on her helmet and sped away.

Maybe Luke should heed his mother's warning. He wasn't very used to interacting with people like Rosa, but at the same time he didn't want to. Rosa was new, fresh, and obviously had a good head on her shoulders. There was no doubt that Luke was intrigued by the new girl, and at the same time he wanted to leave her alone and pretend nothing had changed.

Luke left the window and went downstairs to his room where he waited for Clyde's inevitable arrival.

"So have you met the new girl?" Clyde asked as he walked in the door, forgoing the natural 'hello' and opting for a much more productive greeting.

"Yeah, and I can tell she knows about aliens." Clyde's eyebrows shot up at the new information. "Mum isn't sure about her though, so I've been told not to get to close."

"So what do we do about her?" Clyde asked.

Luke took a deep breath and contemplated his answer for a moment. "I don't know. For now I think we should just keep on like normal and see what happens. At best she could be a new friend, at worst she could be an alien herself and kill us all."

"Such wonderful outcomes," Clyde commented sarcastically. Luke just laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You know, I'm really starting to hate shopping here," Rosa grumbled as she walked in the door with an armload of groceries.

"Why is that?" Henry asked. Rosa rolled her eyes at his overly relaxed state.

"Because half the stuff I would normally get at home isn't here. And the money confuses me." Rosa set down the bags and began to unload everything. "You know what's really weird though?"

"What?"

"You people don't refrigerate your eggs. It's so strange!" Henry laughed and began to help putting the groceries away. He wasn't that much help considering that he ate almost everything he attempted to put away. Finally Rosa banished him from the kitchen and finished herself.

Without Henry bothering her, Rosa finished her job quickly and decided to go for a walk. She felt that she had to familiarize herself with the neighborhood. The air was warm for England and she found no reason to need to drive.

Rosa walked down the street trying to remember street names and corners with landmarks when she bumped into something. Rather, not something but someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She looked up and saw Luke starting back at her. He was with some other guy that Rosa didn't know.

"Hey Rosa, what are you doing?" Luke asked. His eyebrows furrowed for a second as he asked her this, but his expression was friendly.

"I was just going for a walk to familiarize myself with the area. I need to know where I'm going." Rosa replied. "Who's this?"

Luke snapped out of the small daze he was in. "This is my friend Clyde. Clyde, this is Rosa, she moved in across road." Rosa smiled and shook Clyde's hand. He returned the smile and the handshake.

"Do you want to come with us? We were just going to do some shopping. I'm going to go get a new video game and Luke needed another book to read." Clyde said with some sarcasm and a smile.

"Sure, there is no better guide than a local. Show me the stops." They all smiled and the three teenagers walked off together. They saw the video game store, where Clyde got his game and Rosa picked up a couple new controllers to replace the ones lost on the way over. Then they stopped at the book store where Luke got a scientific journal magazine and a book on mathematics. Rosa got the new Divergent book. Finally they got some coffee that Rosa ordered for them. They all liked it.

"How do you know so much about coffee?" Clyde asked as he took another sip. Rosa slowly swallowed before answering.

"My mother is South American. Down there coffee is an art. She taught me everything I know. I've been drinking coffee for as long as I can remember. Coffee is God's gift to man, in my opinion." Rosa took another long drink from her cup.

"Why did you move here? Not that I'm complaining right now, but I'm just curious." Luke asked over his cup.

"My mom's job moved us here. She sent me ahead to get the house ready while she finished some business back in New York. Henry is just a friend who said he would stay with me for now." Luke nodded.

"What about your dad?" Clyde asked. Luke shot him a look for prying into something that Rosa didn't seem to want to talk about.

"It's okay, I never knew my dad. He died before he had a chance to marry my mom, before I was born. My mom said he was just like me, strong, smart, reckless, and fast. He was everything I want to be." Rosa got a far off look in her eyes. True she had never met her dad, but she had heard enough stories to feel like she knew him.

Luke and Clyde were quiet for a moment while Rosa was deep in thought. She was completely out of it, but then she shook her head and crashed down to earth.

"Sorry sometimes I just zone out like that. I've been doing it for as long as I can remember." Rosa shrugged her shoulders.

"So what should we do now?" Clyde asked. He finished his coffee and set down his cup. Rosa finished a second later.

"We can go back to my house and I can beat you at that game you just got." Rosa smirked. Clyde's expression changed to one of cocky confidence.

"You're on." The all jumped from their chairs and put their empty cups in the trash. While they were walking Luke noticed some things about Rosa that he hadn't realized before. For example, he noticed that she walked with a rhythm like she was listening to a song no one else heard. He also noticed that she moved like she was saving her energy for something else. Her movements were fluid, seamless, like water. She also moved her hips a lot.

They reached Rosa's house and went in. Most of the boxes were unpacked, because Rosa rarely stopped her work. She dipped into one of the few boxes left and pulled out her game system. She hooked it up to her TV and sat back while Clyde put in the game.

Of course Rosa won. She was always a very good at video games. Clyde was still in shock that he could have been beaten by a girl. She was in the middle of gloating when her petrified porcupine scanner beeped. She froze in the middle of her dancing.

"I thought you said that you changed the settings on that." Rosa said as she walked over to where it sat as a decoration.

"I did. I set it to only pick up hostile alien technology." Luke confirmed.

"Then why is it going off now?"

"Wait," Clyde interrupted. "How do you know about aliens?"

"That's another story for another time. Right now, this is concerning me, and if it's set for hostile tech, we have a problem."

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR! So there is a poll on my profile, and it would be awesome if you all went and voted. Please. :)


End file.
